Gas turbine aircraft engines are equipped with at least one compressor, at least one combustion chamber as well as at least one turbine. From the praxis, gas turbine aircraft engines have been known with two compressors, namely one low pressure compressor and one high pressure compressor, as well as two turbines, namely one high pressure turbine and one low pressure turbine.
Moreover, gas turbine aircraft engines have been known with three compressors, namely one low pressure compressor, one intermediate pressure compressor and one high pressure compressor, as well as three turbines, namely one high pressure turbine, one intermediate pressure turbine and one low pressure turbine.
A compressor of a gas turbine aircraft engine, for example the high pressure compressor, has several stages, with each stage being formed by a rotor-side blade ring and a stator-side guide vane ring. The stator-side guide vane rings are formed by several guide vane segments, with each guide vane segment being composed of several individual blades.
In the case of compressors known from the praxis, all individual blades of a guide vane segment are permanently connected to each other radially on the outside as well as radially on the inside through soldering so that the respective guide vane has an overall rigid design. In the praxis it has shown that vibration tears can form in the guide vane segments of such guide vane rings.